Revival of Neliel
by shinigami-shane
Summary: Ichigo, after defeating Gin returns to Hueco Mundo to defeat Yammy and revive Neliel to her former glory. Prequel to Ichigo's Afterlife
1. Return to Hueco Mundo

After Isshin Kurosaki arrived on the scene at the battle of Karakura Town Ichigo decided to leave Aizen for his father and shunpoed over to where Gin was. As soon as he got there he swung his sword down onto Gin. Gin tried to block Ichigo's sword with only one hand on his blade but it was nowhere near enough to stop the swing as Ichigo had pushed his reiatsu down into the blade for a Getsuga Tensho but didn't release it. Gin, after Ichigo had backed away from him, saw that Ichigo's strike had made a chip in his blade; he then said to Ichigo "you really are one creepy kid, you know?"

"Eh, I don't think that I like being called 'creepy' by the likes of you" Ichigo said in a bored monotonic voice whilst looking away and to the right.

"Usually my opponents just die after one strike from my sword, but you, you've survived it and yet you come back for more, even if you did run away from me the first time."

"I don't recall me running away from you, all I remember is the gate of Seireitei closing in front of you and Yoruichi dragging me away for some damn near suicidal training."

"Suicidal training huh, I suppose that Kuukaku can be like that sometimes."

"Yeah, wait, why am I agreeing with you when we're supposed to be fighting?"

"That's a very good question."

"Well then..." Ichigo said while starting to use shunpo to get behind gin, unfortunately gin also had the same idea and also used shunpo. Ichigo, with his Bankai was much faster than Gin however and got to his side and swung, using the same technique of holding his reiatsu in his blade and cut into him. Gin's sword, somehow, made its way into a position that allowed Gin to deflect most of the damage from Ichigo's strike and only getting a shallow cut on his chest.

Gin said to Ichigo "yep, I was right."

"Right about what?"

"That you really are one creepy kid. You hold in the reiatsu used for one of your Getsuga Tenshos, and in doing so, increase your striking power immensely."

"You keep on referring to me as a 'creepy kid' yet you're the one that figured out all of that after only two attacks."

"Well, what can I say? I have been around for close to three hundred more years than you after all."

"Oh yeah, I keep on forgetting about that whole shinigami aging slowly thing."

"I don't think that you'll be worried about regenerating too soon when you die, you do have nearly as much reiatsu as Aizen-taichou does after all, and he's been a shinigami far longer than I have."

"Is that so, do you know how long my father has been around by any chance?"

"Sorry, I'm not privy to that information, but I can tell you that he had exiled himself prior to my being instated as a captain almost thirty years ago now."

"okay, thanks for that, no there's really no more need for me to keep you around." So saying, Ichigo reached with his left hand to the right side of his forehead and pulled a mask into existence. Gin saw that this mask had two red lines going down over both of his eyes, both above and below, he also saw that it had two horns on the sides of it.

Gin said to himself "that's a new one, I thought that his mask had a lot of red lines on the left half of it, but nothing on the right, and where in the world did those horns come from?"

Ichigo, hearing everything that Gin said announced "I've got no idea where the horns came from, but my mask changed after my battle with Ulquiorra."

"Well then, I'd better stop fooling around then, Bankai."

Ichigo waited for something to happen, when he saw nothing change about Gin's sword, or Gin himself, he got suspicious and used shunpo while swinging his blade down and using the same technique that he had been using the entire fight and appeared right in front of Gin, splitting him in half from the neck down.

Gin said "well done Kurosaki" and extended his sword into Ichigo's 'soul gate' while pouring his reiatsu into Ichigo increasing the level of his reiatsu to a level that would have destroyed someone that originally had a smaller amount of reiatsu than Ichigo did. Gin then said to Ichigo "now, use my reiatsu to revive that girl of yours in Hueco Mundo."

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"Heh, I don't really know myself, maybe I see some of my old self in you."

"Well, I don't know if I really believe what you're saying, but thank you."

"Urahara is in that blasted shop of his, he'll be able to get you there in time to save everybody."

"What do you mean?"

"Yammy, his power is derived from anger. In the battlefield, normally it is filled with anger and hate, I used to think that at any rate, but you seem to be the antithesis of such a philosophy. I think that you may be the only one to be able to defeat him; so go, save your friends and open up a new future."

"If you still love soul society why did you do this?"

"An ancient evil, well, at least in soul society's viewpoint, is about to return and this was the only way that Aizen, Tousen and I could see to empower soul society, and you lot, to combat an enemy that used all of the time between the eradication and now to prepare to fight against the shinigami once again."

"Do you mean the..." Gin nodded "...but that happened centuries ago."

"Don't underestimate them, or the human hearts ability to hold a grudge."

"Alright, thanks."

"Heh, get out of here."

With that Ichigo used shunpo to get to Urahara's shop instantly and he said "alright Urahara, open up another one."

"Kurosaki-san, whatever are you doing here?"

"That apprentice of yours really knows his stuff when it comes to improvising technology."

"Ah, so Mayuri-san managed to completely analyse the garganta as well then?"

"Yeah, he used a different method to you, though I really don't understand it too well."

"Very well then, you know the drill."

"Yeah, walk into the darkness right?"

"Indeed." Urahara then opened the garganta and Ichigo drew upon his mask. Before he entered the garganta Urahara asked "has Aizen been defeated yet?"

Ichigo replied "no, not yet. My dad's taking care of Aizen right now though" and so saying he entered the garganta by himself.


	2. Retoration of Neliel

When Ichigo arrived in Hueco Mundo he saw that both Zaraki and Byakuya were on their last ropes. He then looked to the top of the cliff to see Mayuri just standing there watching the two captains get their asses handed to them on a platter. Ichigo said to himself "right, after I deal with Yammy I apparently need to kick that freak Mayuri around a bit...wait, on second thoughts, I'll do that _after_ I get him to tell me how to restore Neliel." With those thoughts in mind, he flash-stepped in front of Zaraki, with his sword raised in one hand; blocking a strike that would have crushed him. Zaraki looked up at Ichigo's form and said "is this, what you humans, call paying a debt?"

"No, merely preventing soul society from losing one of it's strongest fighters."

"Tseh"

"Besides, it would be no fun if we didn't have someone to fight with from time to time, would it?"

Zaraki, hearing Ichigo's taunt got a maniacal grin on his face and said "as long as you don't do any of your stupid shit when we fight."

"What d'you mean by that?" Ichigo asked menacingly.

"That whole releasing the power of your reiatsu when you see a few chances of winning."

"Oh, that" Ichigo said looking off in the distance. While the banter between Zaraki and Ichigo was taking place Yammy was getting more and more annoyed at the ease with which Ichigo had stopped his strike, and in doing so, getting larger and larger. Ichigo turned around and said "hey, did he just get bigger or something?"

"Yeah, he said that his resurrección form is called 'Ira' and when he gets angrier he also gets larger."

"Ah, so that's why he's so stupid then" Ichigo said offhandedly. Ichigo then pulled his mask down, over his face and charged up a fully powered Getsuga Tensho and then flash stepped behind his neck and releasing it; completely decapitating Yammy, who disappeared into a kind of blue dust.

Mayuri, still up on the hill, chuckled and said to himself "interesting, this monster that both kuchiki and Zaraki couldn't defeat together, was defeated by Kurosaki and his new mask in one blow. I really want to study him now. He might even be on a level similar to the Captain-Commander."

Ichigo then appeared in front of the scientist and said "hey, you're a science nut, right?"

"WHAT!? How dare you, you simpleton. You couldn't grasp the beauty of my work even if you lived 2000 years."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and said "yeah, you're probably right about that."

"Eh, no smart-ass comeback this time?" Mayuri asked.

"No, you've also studied the Espada in depth haven't you?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"If one of them were to, say, have a cut in their mask and lose more than 90% of their reiatsu, would it be possible to restore them to their full power?"

"Hmm, theoretically, it might be possible; but to do it you would need to insert enough reiatsu, of both hollow _and_ shinigami types to restore the body completely. Even if you did that though, the mask would still have a crack that would leak reiatsu continuously, so you'd also need to take care of that somehow."

"Ok, so I've got more than enough of both now, so I can supply the reiatsu. I would ask Orihime to seal the gap, but I'm not sure if she would or not."

"That part is easy for me."

"Really, how?"

"When most arrancar evolve they get rid of their ability to instantly regenerate parts of their body in exchange for power, I can actually re-activate that capacity, but it would only be for a limited amount of time."

"Enough for Neliel to regenerate a mask?"

"Easily."

"Ok, so let's get to it."

"Uh, shouldn't we take care of Kuchiki and the barbarian first?" Mayuri asked Ichigo.

"Are you telling me that you're actually going to pass up an opportunity to test one of your theories to take care of some people that are about to be healed, even without your help?"

"Hmm, good point, let's go."

Ichigo and Mayuri flash-stepped to the location that Zaraki's fight against Nnoitra had taken place and Mayuri said "First of all I would like to take some precautions for this experiment."

"Precautions, what do you mean?"

"Well, the amount of reiatsu that will be flying about in this little test will be enormous. More than enough to attract high level Adjuchas class Menos Grande. Not to mention that it would flatten all of your human friends in no time flat."

"Oh, okay then." Mayuri then said "In the day of Doom he shall deathless stand, who death tasted and dies no more, the serpent slayer, seed of Odin; not all shall end, nor Earth perish." After Mayuri had finished his incantation, a green sphere surrounded Ichigo and Mayuri. Mayuri announced

"Ok, how do I do this thing?"

"Place your sword in the cut..." Ichigo placed his sword as deep as it could go in Neliel's broken mask "...Now put your mask on..." Ichigo raised his left hand to the right side of his face and pulled his mask into existence "...Now, force your reiatsu through your sword and into the cut almost as though you were going to fire a Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo then made his reiatsu flow smoothly into through his Bankai and into Neliel, after about a minute and a half of this, a cloud of smoke surrounded Neliel and when it cleared Mayuri rushed in and inserted a needle into her arm forcing her mask to regenerate.

When Neliel opened her eyes and saw two shinigami standing over her she used sonido to get away from them and said "what do you want shinigami?"


	3. Memories Sealed

After Neliel said 'what do you want, shinigami?' Ichigo asked "Nell, do you remember me?"

"No, I've never seen you before; now, I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

Ichigo continued along on the same path that he was on before and asked "you don't remember anything we did together?"

"No."

"You don't remember us tearing up Hueco Mundo at all?"

"Why would I do that, I'm one of the Espada?"

"One of the Espada... what, have you made me do, Kurosaki?" Mayuri asked Ichigo almost angrily.

"I didn't 'make you do' anything Mayuri, your curiosity merely got the better of you."

"WHAAAT!"

"Merely pointing out the facts; that said, I need you to go over to where the other shinigami and my friends are and have Byakuya and you to erect multiple barriers to protect yourselves from the reiatsu that is about to fly about."

"I think that the captains and I should be fine without the barriers Kurosaki."

Ichigo, vehemently, replied "Neliel dominated Nnoitra Jiruuga, Kenpachi's opponent, when she was protecting me from him prior to your arrival."

"Eh, so you think that you can defeat someone that needed to protect you from an enemy?"

"Heh, I had just finished fighting against Grimmjow Jeagerjaque when he came and started attacking me."

"I see, so you think that if you were fully healed that you could have easily defeated him?"

"Maybe not easily, but yes, I would have been able to defeat him."

"Alright then; Kuchiki and I'll put up those barriers that you wanted."

So saying Mayuri flash stepped over to the other shinigami and related Ichigo's instructions to the group. When Renji heard what Ichigo had told the captains to do Renji said "forget that, if the reiatsu that I felt when Ishida and I were fighting Szayel Aporro Granz, then Ichigo is going to need our help."

Byakuya said "if this 'Neliel' person is as powerful as you claim, then Kurosaki is the only one that is capable of fighting against her right now. Right now there's no way in the world that, we captains are in any condition to fight against such an opponent, let alone you."

"But..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo seems to have some connection with this arrancar and right now he is going to try and bring back her memories the only way that barbarians like he and..." Mayuri pointed at Kenpachi "...you seem to know of."

"Heh, so he's finally embracing his true self is he?" Zaraki said with a maniacal grin on his face.

"What do you mean, 'his true self'" Orihime asked.

"Simple, Ichigo and I, both, find that the only time that we truly enjoy ourselves is in battle."

"Ichigo isn't like tha..." Chad started to say before being cut off by Kenpachi "Yes he is, he's just been denying it."

"Denying it?"

"Yes, you see, he doesn't like that part of himself and therefore tried to continuously run away from it; the thing is though, instinct has a way of showing up at, both the best, and the worst times."

"So which one is this?" Rukia asked.

"Only time will tell Rukia" Byakuya said.

"Nii-sama."

While Mayuri was relaying Ichigo's instructions to the group that was standing outside the citadel of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo said to Neliel "So you really have no idea who I am, do you?" sadly.

"No" Neliel replied without any expression on her face.

"Alright then, I guess that there's only one way for me to reach you now."

"How would that be, strawberry."

"That's it!" Ichigo said and raised his right hand to the left side of his face and a mask that had two lines running from the top to the bottom over his eyes appeared.

Neliel, astounded, asked "what are you?"

"I'm like you Neliel, although I came about my powers in a different way than you did, I also have both shinigami and hollow powers."

"Is that so, then there's no need for me to hold back then."

"I would be insulted if you did."

Just then Ichigo sensed that the barriers had been raised and Neliel gathered a massive amount of reiatsu, that even surprised him, and he started to feel slightly heavy due to an oppressive feeling he got whilst Neliel was putting out so much power. Ichigo knew however that he had just as much, if not more, than enough reiatsu himself to counter Neliels and he proceeded to gather more than enough to counter it and then, with his Zanpakuto still in Bankai mode charged at Neliel.

Neliel saw Ichigo coming at her at a great speed and though to herself *he's fast; possibly faster than me and his reiatsu is amazing and somehow, even though it's emitting an evil feeling similar to an arrancar's, it feels almost warm to me.* Even with those thoughts in her head, she charged forward at the same speed as Ichigo and they swung their swords at each other with an equal amount of power, causing sparks to fly and a wind that blasted away from the two combatants.


	4. Memories Regained

Back with the group under the multiple barriers Renji said "good god, even through all those barriers that Kuchiki-taichou and Kurotsuchi-taichou put up such a large amount of reiatsu is still getting through."

Mayuri said "I told you that he would be fine."

"I know he is, but look at Inoue here" Renji said whilst pointing at the white clad girl with orange hair, who was kneeling down due to the sheer amount of reiatsu that was leaking through.

"Oh, very interesting, she was with the arrancar and Aizen for so long, yet she is incapable of standing up to so little reiatsu now; I must study her in depth."

"That won't be happening Mayuri" Byakuya said.

"And why not?" Mayuri asked hotly.

"It has been proven, many times, that the Kurosaki family do not care for rules and regulations."

"What of it?"

"Inoue Orihime is Ichigo's friend, he has a tendency to be rather unpredictable when it comes to protecting his friends, look at what happened when he came to soul society the first time."

"Hmm, you do present a variable that would have to be dealt with first."

"Uh, can you please not act as if we aren't here" Rukia asked Mayuri, with the greatest reverence that she could muster.

"Oh, you're her friend as well, aren't you" Mayuri rhetorically asked.

Back with Ichigo and Neliel, Neliel fired a cero at Ichigo. Ichigo raised a hand and inserted his hollow reiatsu into it and aimed his hand at Neliel and sent it back at her. Neliel raised her hand and blocked the cero, sucked it into her mouth and returned it with twice the power that it had than when Ichigo originally returned hers. Ichigo tried the same trick again, unfortunately, this time it was too powerful to perform a trick that he had just picked up on and it continued on to blow his arm away. To Neliels shock, she saw Ichigo's arm regenerate at a rapid speed. She said to herself, quietly, "high speed regeneration. Most Vaste Lorde class hollow choose to get rid of it in exchange for more power, apparently not this one though."

Ichigo actually heard what Neliel said and said aloud "I'm actually _not_ a hollow thank you very much."

"Yes, a fact that I am well aware of, I only meant that you have Vaste Lorde class arrancar reiatsu."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess that that's another thing that we have in common then."

"Another thing? What do you mean?"

"Well, I just found out that my father is actually a captain class shinigami."

"Really; good for you, I don't see how that is a common element between the two of us."

"Well, I just had a revelation thrust upon me, and now you have as well."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"That you've forgotten everything that you and I have done together."

"Anything else while you're trying to stall for time?"

"I wouldn't do something that stupid. Nnoitra told me prior to your returning to your true form, the first time, Nnoitra told me that I was just like you used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Something about attacking even if we know we have no chance of defeating the opponent if it's to protect someone we care about."

Hearing this Neliel sees a shadow of someone holding something that looked like a massive meat cleaver over their shoulders appear in her mind standing alongside Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Bilstein. She flinched and said "who are you."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I said: who are you."

"I told you, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Do you know why I see a man with a meat cleaver in my mind alongside my fraccion?"

"My Shikai looks like a meat cleaver, as to the second part of your question, I couldn't tell you."

"Tseh, fine then; let's get back to our battle, I've the feeling that if I continue this fight then I may indeed recover these memories that you seem convinced I have locked away somewhere."

"Alright." The two powerful combatants then used their relative high-speed movement techniques whilst swinging their blades at one another. Neliel however predicted where Ichigo's blade was headed and ducked as the blade went over her head. She then sonidoed around Ichigo and swung with all her might down, severing one arm off of his body. While Ichigo was stunned by her action she swung, once again, this time cutting his right leg off. Ichigo, now that he had lost both right limbs, fell to the right as there was now nothing balancing out his left side. to Neliels surprise however, Ichigo's limbs regenerated; however this time they were white with red markings and something attached to his ankles. Neliel said to herself "what in the world..."

Ichigo, who was so shocked he couldn't think of anything other than "I was cut" and "what just happened." Suddenly he heard a "tseh" and found himself in his inner world, facing his inner hollow once again. His inner hollow said "this' what I can't stand about you. You have all this power at your disposal, someone to train you in the use of it, but then you run away to play hero."

"But Inoue was kidnappe..."

"You should know by now that I don't care about that."

"So, if I beat you again now, I can have control of all of my hollow powers?"

"That's if you can." Ichigo, hearing his hollow taunt him raised his hand to the left side of his head and, to his shock saw his other half imitate him. Seeing his hollow's action his eyes widened and the hollow said "what, you haven't forgotten what I told you last time, have you?"

"Uh...can you give me a reminder?"

His hollow slapped his forehead and said "I know everything that you know, king."

"Right, okay then." Ichigo then drew his mask into existence and his hollow reciprocated his actions. The two identical, in every way except one, warriors then rushed each other swinging their blades with a Getsuga Tensho wrapped around it at each other.

Outside Ichigo's mind Neliel had fallen to her knees and doubled over clutching her head screaming out in pain as all of her memories of Ichigo and his friends came rushing back. When her head had cleared she looked to her left and saw Ichigo and what she had done and rushed to his side and lifted his head into her lap to try and rouse him. She, just as she rested his head on her lap, then felt his reiatsu change from the warm tender feeling that she was sensing before to a pure Vasto Lorde one.


	5. Inner and Outer Conflict  pt1

When she felt the change she immediately stood up and Sonidoed away from Ichigo. She said, "Ichigo," her face full of yearning for him to return to his previous self and regret for forcing this upon him. Ichigo, fully transformed into his level 2 state, stood up from where he was and stared at Neliel before forming a cero between his two forward pointing horns and firing it at Neliel. Neliel's eyes widened at the speed with which the cero had been formed and fired. She quickly realised that she wouldn't be able to use Cero Doble on the one fired at her, due to the unstable nature of it and instead opened her mouth and formed a cero of her own, except it was not pink like the one that she had previously fired, this one was black. Neliel said, "Cero Oscuras." When the black Cero Oscuras met the red Cero fired by the hollow Ichigo Neliel's Cero Oscuras was completely overwhelmed by Ichigo's Cero, Neliel, seeing that she had failed in countering Ichigo's Cero, quickly Sonidoed out of the way, dodging the Cero. As Neliel came to a stop she rested her hands on her knees as she started panting due to overusing her reiatsu, first of all during her fight to regain her memories with Ichigo and then now, against the transformed Ichigo. After his Cero died down Ichigo Sonidoed in front of Neliel, swinging his sword down on her, she managed to block his attack, barely, and, changing her grip on her sword, swung up, severing Ichigo's sword wielding arm at his elbow. She then used Sonido to get to the barriers that the shinigami had set up. She said, "Let...me...in... please." Byakuya let a door open in the barrier, which he then, after Neliel entered, used to exit it.

Renji asked, "Kuchiki-Taichō, where are you going?"

"That answer to that should be obvious Renji, since the green haired Arrancar has become unable to continue fighting _that_," Byakuya said as he indicated Ichigo, "we obviously need to take her place."

"But that's Ichigo out there!"

"I know. Right now he is completely out of control. Fighting him now is the only way to keep him going even more berserk than he already is. Besides, if you haven't noticed your friends are also here. That means that we shinigami need to keep his attention from straying towards them, after all it should be quite obvious to all here that Ichigo, right now, is essentially a hollow. An extremely powerful one at that, shinigami law dictates that should a hollow become an immediate threat to a human's life, no matter how spiritually aware they may be, is to be contained or eliminated as soon as possible."

Uryuu sighed and said, "That may not be possible. I've seen that form before, right now Kurosaki will be unable to tell ally from foe."

"That just means that the latter option is the only feasible one, should it come to that."

Neliel looked up from where she was sitting on the ground and, her voice filled with hate, said, "If you do, I'll take my time dismembering you."

"Yes, well, hopefully it won't come to that." As Byakuya finished saying that he felt a massive reiatsu being generated, and then a rush of energy that he knew could only be another Cero being fired by Ichigo. Byakuya dropped his Zanpakutō to the ground, saying, "Bankai, Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," as he did so the blades of Senbonzakura's Bankai didn't appear as they normally would, instead they formed individual blades around the barriers already existing, reinforcing them to the extent which they completely blocked the Cero. Byakuya let the Senkei subside once the Cero died down, collapsing the blades once more so that only the normal petals of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi remained, he turned to face Ichigo and said, "you once again defy all traditions and laws upheld by those in Seireitei. This I cannot forgive."

Inside the barrier Rukia rubbed the bridge of her nose at her elder brothers statement, thinking '_so, he still carries those notions?_'

"That Kurosaki, I don't know how he does it, but no matter what he does, even something like this, he manages to find a way to piss somebody off. I wonder if it's some kind of special power of his."

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's inner world the fight between the two hollowfied versions of Ichigo waged battle once again. They charged at each other again and again, swinging their Getsuga empowered swords at each other, both aiming for vital organs on the other, both being blocked long before they could reach their target when all of a sudden Ichigo's malformed mask shattered. His eyes widening, he asked, "What..."

The white version of Ichigo asked, "What? What do you mean 'what'?"

"Why did my mask break?"

"The reason is this, king," the hollow said, raising his hand to his mask. When he pulled his hand down over his face the mask had changed. Now it extended up, past his hairline and had two horns extending forward from the side of his head.

"What is..."

"This? This is the true form of your mask, king. You never knew this, but your mask is different to the ones that those Vizard characters have."

"It's different? Why?"

"It's because of the way that you gained them of course. The masks that the Vizards have they gained by coming close to death, exposed to an incomplete Hōgyoku, and then being healed by Urahara's Hōgyoku. You, on the other hand, gained your mask through the use of that ridiculous Shattered Shaft training regime, also devised by that nut Urahara. You could almost say that you gained them naturally while they had them forced into them by an external factor. Now if that's satisfied ya as to the why I'll tell ya the 'how'."

"That 'how', what do you mean?"

"I mean, king, that your mask, like Ulquiorra's Resurrección, has two forms, one, the second, is this," the hollow indicated his current mask. "The first, is this," the hollow said as he pulled his right hand down, over his face, changing the form of the mask from having two horns, with two lined running down over his eyes, to not having it extend past his hairline and eight red lines extending from the bridge of his nose to the edge of the mask, two red lines under his eyes on either side of his face, one more red line extending from the centre of the bottom row of teeth to the masks 'chin' and two more, one extending to the side, under the lower row of teeth and another forty-five degrees between the two, mirrored on the opposite side of the face of the mask. "Granted you've only ever been able to barely grasp a third of your masks powers, but there you have it. The second form of your mask was forced upon you before you were ready by your, quite frankly, pathetic battle against Ulquiorra."

"Wait, if those are the two forms of my mask, then why is mine different?"

The hollow scoffed and said, "That's because, _king_, you're too scared of the power contained in the second mask, so you tried to limit the amount of power granted to you and stuffed your Hollowfication up, creating an unstable fusion of the two. That's why, even though the mask does materialise, it feels incredibly heavy and you are unable to maintain it for very long."

"I tried to...why would I do that?"

"I told you, you're too much of a chicken to use the power granted to you by this mask," the hollow said, changing the mask to its second form. "That's why I'm here, to take all that power that you refuse to use for myself." The hollow then gathered the energy for a Cero to blow Ichigo into smithereens, it said "Now, goodbye," as it fired the Cero.


End file.
